


Dancing On Glass

by PaigeMorton



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeMorton/pseuds/PaigeMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, recently inducted into the Death Eaters, is given Voldemort's most important mission- to kill Harry Potter, thus eliminating the major threat to the Dark Lord. However, Draco can't complete his task, and struggles with his own identity and an abusive father. But a death eater can't fall in love with his mission…<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic, so I'm really hoping you guys enjoy it!

_Three._

It had never been easy for Draco. He was brought up in a prideful home with  _huge_ shoes to fill, those being the shoes of his father, Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord's favorite of his minions.

_Two._

Lucius did not allow Draco to find his own way. No, the death eater had his son's future planned out day by day, most of which included living vicariously through Draco. Draco wanted to be good. No, he wanted to be  _great._ He didn't want to hurt people like his father and the other death eaters. Of course, Draco had no say. So, here he was, collecting himself before walking in, scared out of his mind as to what he would be ordered to do.

_One._

Draco entered the room, a colossal stone chamber with ceilings so high that he couldn't see all the way to the top. He scanned the circular chamber for the Dark Lord. Was this where he was supposed to go? It had to be, considering he followed the pathway to the twirling red star on the map, and the crumpled paper showed that he was in the right place. The chamber was invisible from the outside, so that the Dark Lord and his followers could remain silent and work on the mission they were all whispering about. Although convenient for a hideout, the headquarters were extremely hard to find. Draco had heard nothing of the mission. Why would anyone tell a sixteen-year-old boy about the most powerful wizard's "big scheme"? Draco only hoped that this huge mission wasn't the reason he was here. 

 _"Draco. Come sit."_ The young boy heard a dark, sinister voice from behind him. The sound of his voice, deeply soothing, but also raspy and aged, made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand on end. He winced at the voice and began fantasizing everything that could possibly go wrong, but Draco eventually managed to force a whiny "Yes- Yessir?"

The boy steadily turned to face the dark wizard, and he then carefully moved his platinum blond hair out of his face, afraid to take any step that the Dark Lord, now  _his_ lord, would not be satisfied with. Draco felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek, and at first assumed it to be a tear. He glanced up to see the man, staring at him with interest. The pale wizard flashed Draco a crooked smile, and placed on the old wooden table a photo of a family, close to the size of the polaroids they had learned about in Muggle Studies the previous year. The family was beaming in the photo. God, Draco hoped he didn't have to kill them.

The Dark Lord spoke again. "See the boy?" His overgrown fingernail made a sound like nails on a chalkboard as he scraped at the face of the infant.

"Yessir, I see the boy, sir," Draco replied anxiously. He awaited the dark wizard's reasoning behind making him walk four and a half miles to see a picture of a baby boy, and then the wizard looked him in the eye and smiled. His teeth showed, but in his eyes, he was dead.

"Good, boy," the Dark Lord continued. "His name is Harry Potter. He is attending Hogwarts, and I wish for you to kill him."

Now that wasn't so bad. The obnoxious, scruffy boy in his year who hung out with the Weasley and the mudblood? That was a cakewalk. 

"Yessir, of course, sir," Draco answered after a heavy sigh of relief. As he was heading out of the chamber, Voldemort stopped him. 

"I need him dead by the end of this year, boy," the wizard added. "And if you don't, your father suggests you be banished to the muggle world."

Draco gulped. He thought he could do it by the end of the year, but if the Dark Lord needed to emphasize on that, would he fail?

Draco left the stone room without a further word and returned to his bed. He would be taking the train to Hogwarts the next day, and he needed his rest if he was going to kill the baby in the photo.


	2. Return To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco heads back to school on the Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being out for quite some time! There's a bit going on in my life right now - I'll try to post regularly (by the night) if I can!

Draco made a halfhearted attempt at a smile, so that his father wouldn't question his confidence in his abilities to complete the mission. He hadn't spoken to his father since the night on which he had spoken to the Dark Lord. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really spoken to anyone. Once to the house elf to ask him to do his laundry, and once to his mother to bother her for a meal, but he hadn't spoken (or eaten) other than that.

Draco seldom avoided conversation, but when an all-powerful dark wizard gives you his most important, most confidential mission, nothing else comes to mind for conversation other than the fear. It was eating at his insides, ringing in his ears.

Lucius placed a cold hand on the back of his son's neck, causing Draco to wince. "Remember why you're here, boy," was Lucius' heartfelt sendoff, which he completed by shoving Draco with power, away from his bony hand. The boy did not look back.

Draco's knees were weak and shaky, but he managed to board the train without tripping. He turned into the first car, pale and shaky, and saw a familiar face across from him. Well, three familiar faces. First was a brunette, the know-it-all who had made Draco look like a fool in fifth-year potions. Next was the ragged ginger, with the old robes and no absence of freckles. Lastly was Potter- his mission. Draco couldn't stand him- his stupid black hair, which stuck out in all directions, like a dog who needed a proper grooming. And that tiny scar that had never fully healed. 

Not to mention that all three were staring at Draco like he had shot their puppy.

"What caused you to barge in like that, Malfoy?" the mudblood asked in a sort of snide manner. She was so pretentious, just because she got good scores on her O.W.L.s and the teachers liked her.

"Nothing, mudblood, just needing a place to sit, although I can already feel myself being contaminated by your muggle filth," Draco remarked. If Potter was anything like his friends, killing him would be a piece of cake.

The train lurched forward, causing Draco, who had not yet taken a seat, to fly backwards into the wall. The mudblood and the ginger were laughing their asses off at Draco's misfortune, although he noticed that Harry had looked down.  _I guess he's not as ill-mannered as his "friends",_ Draco thought to himself as he saw the boy experience secondhand embarrassment from Draco's slip.

Harry glared at Hermione and Ron, and their laughter faltered as soon as they caught Harry's gaze. Harry turned to face Draco again and hoped to start a conversation.

"So, Voldemort tried to destroy the entire school again last year," Harry started. Draco's eyes widened. He had never heard anyone refer to the Dark Lord by name before. He looked around to make sure nobody was staring, and then he turned to face Harry again. "I'm so glad everyone got out okay, but I hope it doesn't happen again this year."

"Yeah, that was bad, I guess," Draco awkwardly replied. He couldn't talk about how much he hated the Dark Lord-  _Voldemort-_ how much he hated being forced to kill for that crazy man, because there were ears everywhere. If it got back to Voldemort how Draco really felt, he would be banished to the Muggle world, no hesitation.

Harry flashed Draco a half smile. "You're weirded out because I used his name, aren't you?"

Draco began an intense staring contest with the ground and avoided eye contact. 

Harry continued, attempting to reassure Draco. "No, no, it's okay. Everyone thinks it's a little odd, but what harm does it do to say his name? He failed to kill me as an infant, so surely I can say his name without dying."

Draco broke his gaze from the ground and looked back up at Harry. He gave a halfhearted nod, only to look back at the ground. 

Draco spoke not another word for the entire train ride, and Harry conversed with his friends. The awkward silence was finally broken by a voice over the intercom, which gave instructions for exiting the train. Draco was the first one off the train and into the Great Hall. He sat at the end of the table and waited for Dumbledore to arrive.

Draco didn't see Dumbledore at the back of the hall as he had the previous five years. He only saw McGonagall and Snape exchanging inaudible words and constantly glancing at the door.

Where was Dumbledore?


	3. Pushing Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry I keep forgetting this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look a CHAPTER how magical of me to post one. sorry that i left you on a bit of a cliffhanger, and now you're like, DOES DUMBLEDORE DIE??? DOES HE NOT DIE??? it's actually rather possible that you're thinking "what the fuck is paige doing, he died in the sixth book". anywhooooo, stick with me because it's fuckin' late here, so if i start cussing in my narrations, i'm irritable late at night (but that just puts more emotion in the fic, right?) i've had a lot on my plate with recent things and whatnot so i'm back.
> 
> Also a side note - I ACT. I don't WRITE. So it's very hard for me to describe certain facial expressions, I just wish I could do the expression on my own face and have the words appear on paper so that I don't have to write "ok so you know like the really confused face where one corner of your mouth is like turned down yeah so like Harry had that going on."

As the students filed in, Harry sat at the table with Draco. He muttered something about "Ron and Hermione pulling jokes like that," and Draco felt bad for this poor boy that was his mission.

"Hey, are you alright, Potter?" Draco asked the boy, trying to catch his green-eyed gaze. They were the same green as Slytherin robes. Harry was so nice to Draco, when nobody else was. If only he was in the Slytherin house with Draco- for the mission, of course.

Harry looked up and matched Draco's eyes, and smiled almost unnoticeably when it registered that the pale blond boy truly cared. "Yeah, I guess so. The other two were being rather rude about the Slytherin house. I was supposed to be in that house so I found that to be quite inconsiderate of them." Harry's green eyes softened after he opened up to Draco. The Slytherin noticed this change in expression and his cold, grey eyes grew tense.  _The Dark Lo- Voldemort- Voldemort will kill me if I befriend this Potter._

Draco felt his face turning a fiery red, and so he looked around for some reason to change the subject. Dumbledore still wasn't there.

"Potter, do you perhaps know where Dumbledore is?"

Harry scanned the room for the old headmaster and his expression was altered into a mixture of confusion and disappointment. "That's odd," was all the boy could manage.

Suddenly, the room started spinning, and at some point the hall turned into some sort of graveyard. There was a rather strange mess of voices heard from all different points in the graveyard. Harry hesitantly stepped forward. "I'll go see what's going on."

Draco latched onto Harry's waist. "Harry, do _not_  leave me here!" Harry was shocked to see sad, yet cynical grey eyes staring up at him.

"I'm  _scared,_ Potter. The least you could do is not leave me alone in a fucking graveyard." Draco, suddenly aware that he was latched onto the boy like a leech, stood up abruptly and brushed off his robes.

A voice came from behind the two boys, twisted and sick. "A healthy amount of fear is good. An unhealthy amount is far better."

The two whipped around simultaneously, almost as if they and choreographed the maneuver, and they saw a tall, pale wizard staring back at them. "tsk, tsk, tsk, Draco, you knew I had a deadline. You're only dead weight now." Voldemort grabbed Harry by the robes, and Draco watched helplessly as the room began spinning, and the Dark Lord disappeared with Draco's new friend.

 


End file.
